


All Quiet on the Homefront

by seanchaidh



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty-five minutes of silence in Georgia.  From the bridge2sickbay prompt:  McCoy, Jocelyn - I Need Space</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Quiet on the Homefront

For forty-five minutes, there were no communications, and the planetary sensors were down. Jocelyn McCoy's conference had been interrupted mid-sentence, and when she couldn't get the line back, she wandered out of her office to find her coworkers already discussing the situation around the coffee dispenser.

"Communications satellite must be down," John Henderson said.

"One, maybe," Elizabeth Chen countered, "but all of them?"

"That's not supposed to be possible," Alice Huber said. "This is something more."

"What, then?" Jocelyn asked as she put in the command for her usual coffee; since the divorce, she'd cut out cream and sugar from her drinks and took it black. It made her feel more adult that way.

"Maybe there's something in orbit blocking the links," Alice suggested.

"Starfleet wouldn't do that," Chen said, but then she looked at Jocelyn. "Or would they?"

Jocelyn shrugged. "It's my ex who's in Starfleet, not me."

"It'll be up soon," Henderson said. "And we'll all be worrying for nothing. Glitches happen."

Maybe they did, but as Jocelyn went back to her desk and began looking at the situation, she began to get an uneasy feeling. She didn't believe in sixth senses or anything like that, but the hairs on the back of her neck were almost standing on end. She decided to blame it on the lack of communication -- really, how was anyone supposed to be survive without instantaneous contact? -- rather than anything else.

Before the afternoon was out, they learned the truth about the Romulan mining vessel and the drill going into San Francisco Bay. The information about Vulcan soon swamped the news from San Francisco, and the office slowly emptied as people called it an early afternoon. Jocelyn quickly called Joanna's school, found that everything was continuing as scheduled, and decided that she'd be at the front door when the grade threes were let out later.

In the meantime, she watched the news in her office, and caught the details as they developed. She knew there were details of the day she just wasn't going to get, but what really made her sit forward was one particular piece of news: the senior classes from Starfleet Academy had been mobilized to help with the crisis. They were now a large part of the casualties.

She acted before she could think about the situation fully. She had her padd out, and flipped through all the irrelevant information until she found Leonard's comm for Starfleet Academy. The image of her ex appeared on-screen, a recorded message where he dutifully announced he'd reply to her call soon. She stared at him, at how he was prim and proper in that red uniform, and how he'd changed so much from the sad and angry man who used to share her bed.

Well, she'd changed, too.

"Leonard, it's Jocelyn," she began when it was time. "I've just heard the news about what happened, and that you're out there in space right now. When you get this message, please let me know so Joanna doesn't worry. So I don't worry. Please be all right."

She closed the connection, and got her bag to go pick her daughter up.


End file.
